Why do you make me smile?
by Shizaya1398
Summary: After Izaya's mother died he is forced to take care of his sisters. Knowing that if he dies the life insurace will help take care of his sisters he trys countless times to kill himself/Shizaya/story better then summary/please review!
1. Decisions

"I'm really getting sick of doing this Izaya-kun." Shinra sighed as he continued to stitch up the large cut running down the other male's forearm. The teenager had caught Izaya cutting himself on the rooftop of the school again.

"Then don't stitch me up, I really don't care about bleeding to death." Izaya said shrugging like it was no big deal, Shinra tensed at those words.

"Don't be stupid of course I'm going to help you…and don't say things like that, it's not healthy." Shinra sighed when he saw the brunet shrug again; stuff like this has been going on since the beginning of high school. When Izaya was five his father had left his family, then not too long ago Izaya's mother was killed in a car crash on her way to work. Since they didn't have any immediate family and Izaya wasn't old enough to take care of him and his sisters the three Orihara children were suppose to be put into a foster home. If that did happen though Izaya and his sisters would be placed in separate homes since none of the foster homes were accepting three children at once.

Izaya had no intention on being put into a foster home…and no matter how annoying his sisters were they were the only family he had left…he didn't want to risk losing them to. So when the social worker asked him if he had any other relatives who could take care of them he lied and said their grandmother still lived with them. Of course Izaya had to pay off some old woman to play the part so the social worker didn't suspect anything.

Luckily his mother's life insurance had been transferred into the saving accounts of the Orihara children. It took a few hours of fighting with his sisters before he could convince them to transfer all the money they had into one savings account. This would allow them to pay the bills on their home until Izaya could find a well paying job. Izaya was on his last year of high school and had gotten an offer as an information broker if Shinjuku; it was a high paying job but with all the school work pilling up he had to hold off on the job until he graduated.

While looking through the checks and life insurance policies Izaya had found that his parents had very high prices of life insurance on all three of their children. Izaya was the oldest so his life insurance had the most money in it; if that was added to the life insurance money and life time savings of his parents he was convinced Mairu and Kururi would be ok until they were old enough to get jobs of their own. He thought that maybe…if he killed himself…his life insurance money would be enough for Mairu and Kururi.

The only reason he thought about this was because he knew he wasn't going to be able to support them all on such a small budget until he graduated. He would have to keep the heat off in the winter and the air conditioning off in the extreme heat of the summer. They would have to eat stuff Izaya got on sale and eat in the smallest of portions… it would be better for his sisters if he wasn't alive.

"Izaya if you need some money I'll be happy to help you out." Shinra said as he finished stitching up Izaya's arm.

"Its fine Shinra, you don't need to waste your money on me." Izaya said, refusing the offer.

"It's not wasting my money it's helping out a friend! If you're really this desperate for money why don't you just go on welfare?"

"I can't, I have to be at least eighteen to apply. I can't wait another seven months for my next birthday…it would be better for my family if I just died."

"No it wouldn't, Mairu and Kururi need you to take care of them. Even if they have the money they can't drive yet so if one of them gets sick how are they going to get to the doctor? What if something happens with the house? They don't know who to call for house repairs and I'm pretty sure that they will run out of money in a year if they don't have anyone to guide them with it. You're their big brother Izaya you need to do what's best for them."

"I am doing what's best for them; if I die they'll have enough money to take care of themselves." Izaya defended.

"You're not listening to me Izaya-kun; they're too young to take care of themselves. Even with the money they don't know how to pay the bills or drive to the grocery store."

"I'll teach them everything they need to know to survive before I kill myself; then they'll be alright."

"Do you really think they're going to let you kill yourself after they lost both their parents? Even if you don't tell them your plan their going to suspect something is wrong when you start teaching them all the finance stuff." The two were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of Izaya's cell phone; he reached into his pocket to see the number of Mairu's cell phone.

"What is it Mairu?" Izaya answered the phone.

"Iza-nii we're waiting at the bus stop for you; when are you coming to pick us up? We're freezing out here!" Mairu whined into the phone; Izaya sighed and stood up from the bench he was sitting on.

"I'll be there soon, stay there and don't talk to anyone you don't know." Izaya said before hanging up on the twin.

"I can see you've acquired a protective side to your sisters." Shinra said smugly; Izaya rolled his eyes and started down the stairs with the other male following close behind.

"There all I've got Shinra, no matter how much they piss me off I can't just abandon them. I am their brother after all." Izaya said as he stepped out into the snowy world; Shinra nodded and started heading off to where Celty was waiting for him.

"If you need anything Izaya just call me." Shinra yelled after the brunet before he watched him get in his car. The brunet smiled when he saw his beloved Celty waiting for him…but there was someone else there to.

"Hello Shizuo!" Shinra said in his usual cheerfully tone; the two nodded to him.

"Whose that kid your were just talking to?" Shizuo asked curiously as he watched the car speed away.

"That's Izaya Orihara; he's been growing through some stuff so I just thought I'd stay after to help him." Shinra said simply; Shizuo felt something…strange when he saw that skinny brunet.

"…He pisses me off." Shizuo said annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Amazing that I just wrote all this after I finished that other fan fiction right? Well all of you kept saying you wanted this one so I guess this is the one I'm doing. I hope you guys like the idea of this so far and I'll try my best on it! Please tell me what you think and don't forget to favorite and alert this! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Careing for once

"Where have you been, you were supposed to pick us up an hour ago!" Mairu yelled at her brother as her and her sister got into the car. Izaya really was not in the mood to deal with the devils that were otherwise known as his sisters.

"I got held up at school." Izaya said through his teeth as he started driving through the snowflake covered roads.

"…Freezing."_(It was freezing out there.) _Kururi said angrily, the two gasped when the car suddenly swerved, the felt a little nervous at the sight of their brothers angry face. They had never seen him like this before so they really didn't know what to do…

"Look I had a rough day cant you give me five fucking seconds of silence?" Izaya barked angrily at the two young females. His eyes widened when both their faces scrunched up with that _look_…

"Don't you dare…" Even with his stern voice it just couldn't be stopped, the twins burst out into violent sobs at being yelled at by their brother. I guess the few seconds of silence Izaya wanted wasn't going to happen today; if he yelled at them again it would only make them cry louder.

"If I get you some fatty tuna for dinner will you stop crying?" Izaya asked, he would agree to anything if it got them to be quiet. Even with their favorite food they still continued to cry.

"What if I let you watch that new Christmas special staring Yuhei Hanejima while you eat your fatty tuna, then will you stop crying?" Izaya sighed in relief when his sisters stopped crying, unfortunately the rest of the way home they talked loudly about Yuhei Hanejima.

"Did you know that's not his real name? It's Kasuka Heiwajima and he has an older brother names Shizuo Heiwajima!" Mairu told her brother excitedly, Izaya just nodded even though he wasn't really listening.

"Oh and also Kururi and I researched Shizuo and it said that he and his parents live around where we live! Maybe he goes to them same school you Iza-nii." Mairu beamed, Izaya just grinned and started laughing.

"Maybe…but I think people would have noticed him if he was there." Izaya stated.

"No not technically, I heard he bleached his hair before he went into high school. He's not well recognizable now, and even if he was most people know his brother and not him." Mairu said as a matter-of-fact.

"Shizuo…cute." (Shizuo is really cute) Kururi said blushing a little.

"You're right Kururi! He is really cute, but Yuhei is still number one." Once the Orihara children were home Izaya made dinner for his sisters and let them water their Yuhei Christmas special.

"Now for my dinner." Izaya said as he looked for something to make for himself, the only thing they had were a few eggs and a half full carton of orange juice. All that was supposed to be for their breakfast tomorrow and if Mairu and Kururi didn't get their breakfast they would…well …let's just say it's really bad…

"Mairu and Kururi I'm going to buy some groceries stay here and don't turn on the stove. If anything goes wrong call my cell phone." Izaya called over his shoulder before leaving the twins by themselves; Izaya looked into his wallet to see exactly how much money he would have to by the food. He sighed heavily and went back inside the house after seeing he had no money in his wallet.

"Hm, I thought you were going to get groceries?" Mairu asked as she watched her brother re-enter their home.

"I don't have any money, and the money I do have I'm saving to pay the bills for this month. I don't think I can go buy more food until the end of this week." Izaya sighed as he sat down on the couch between the twins.

"What….Iza-nii eat_?" (What are you going to eat?)_ Kururi asked, a bit of concern for her older brother laced in her voice.

"Nothing obviously, the only thing left is stuff for your breakfast and I have two sandwiches in the refrigerator that are for your lunches."

"You should have thought of this sooner Kururi and I would have given you some of ours!" Mairu said starring at the now empty fatty tuna tins.

"Its fine, I can go a little while without eating." Izaya said rubbing his stomach that had started to actually hurt him; Mairu shook her head and sighed.

"From what I remember is that you didn't have much of a lunch today and now you're not even going to eat dinner? Tomorrow when its morning you said you were going to use the rest of what we have for Kururi and me, you can't not eat for that long Iza-nii."

"Whatever, you need the food more than I do. We're barely getting by as it is; you two are top priority so before I can even think about feeding myself I have to make sure you two are fine."

"….Who are you and what have you done with Iza-nii?" Mairu said fiercely, Izaya was shocked at how his sisters were looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" Izaya asked defensively.

"Why the hell are you being so nice to us? You're actually willing to starve yourself just to make sure we're ok! You were never this nice to us before." Mairu said, Izaya sighed and moved his fingers threw his hair.

"I have to keep you healthy; if you go to school looking completely starved and pale then I'm pretty sure one of your teachers will call child services on us. Then they'll find out that I'm not legally old enough to take care of you and you know what that means…"

"Split…us?" _(They'll split us up?)_ Kururi asked nervously, Izaya just nodded solemnly. He rolled his eyes as his sisters clutched onto his arms.

"You may be really annoying Iza-nii…but your all we've got left, we don't want to be taken away from you." Mairu said hugging her brother's arm tightly, Kururi just nodded in agreement.

"Yea I feel the same way, but if anything ever happens to me I want you to call Shinra. He'll know what to do with you two, although I doubt he'll agree to take care of you if I die." Both Mairu and Kururi's heads shot up to look at their brother shocked.

"Die? What do you mean?" Mairu asked nervously, Izaya's eyes widened when he realized what he had just said.

"Oh…don't worry I'm just being paranoid about how bad things really are now, haha…"

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

"Are you ok Izaya? You look like you're in pain." Shinra asked looking up at the brunet who obviously looked in extreme pain.

"I'm fine Shinra, stop starring at me like that." Izaya said angrily, he really hated it when people looked so pitiful towards him.

"If there's something wrong I probably will be able to help, just tell me what hurts and I can give you a diagnosis." Shinra said smiling at the teen sitting next to him, they were pretty much the only ones eating lunch on the rooftop…mostly because everyone thought Shinra was weird and Izaya was insane.

"I just…haven't eaten in a while; I'm strapped for cash until the end of the month. I had to use the rest of the food I had to feed Mairu and Kururi."

"Hm…exactly how many meals have you skipped?" Shinra asked, now interested in the subject.

"Well…I didn't eat all day yesterday…or the day before that…or today…I've mostly just been drinking water from the kitchen sink."

"Oh my god Izaya, you going to die of starvation if this continue; your stomach hurts so badly because your stomach acid is eating away at your stomach! If you needed money you should have just called me, if it's for something important like food I'll be happy to give you some money. Here you can have my lunch; I'll go down to the cafeteria and buy the both of us some more to eat." Shinra said sliding his lunch into Izaya's lap.

"You really don't have to do this Shinra." Izaya said looking down at the not so finished food.

"It's ok, I don't mind helping out a friend." Shinra said happily before going downstairs to get more food for the both of them. Izaya immediately started shoveling down the food, his head shot up when he suddenly heard the rooftop door creak open.

"What the hell are you doing with Shinra's lunchbox?" Izaya's eyes widened when he saw a tall blonde teenager standing there, looking quite angry for some reason...

"He gave it to me." Izaya said, his cheeks full with food, the larger male growled and quickly took the food away from the brunet.

"No he didn't you flea, you probably stole it from him." Shizuo barked angrily.

"Huh? Did he just call me "flea"?"

"Give that back! He really gave it to me you protozoan!" Izaya screamed, he reached in his pocket and took out the switchblade he had stored in his pocket. The smaller male swung his arm back and cut the brut across the chest, drawing blood out of the cut. That only seemed to make him even madder; Shizuo dropped the food on the floor and started looking for the nearest medal object to throw.

"Wait!" The two looked back to see Shinra running towards them with two lunches in his hands.

"I caught the bastard who stole your lunch." Shizuo growled nodding towards the brunet.

"How many times do I have to tell you that he gave me that lunch!" Izaya spat back.

"Shut up you fucking liar!" Shizuo barked, he gasped when another cut was made by Izaya's switch blade. It was weird…being around this "Shizuo" guy actually made Izaya feel some kind of joy that he had never felt before. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as the monster ripped out one of the benches and flung it at him.

"Shizuo, Izaya stop fighting!" Shinra said trying to get his friends to stop fighting…which really didn't work. Izaya dodged the bench easily and swerved past the larger male, it didn't take long for Shizuo to realize what had just happened and started chasing Izaya down the stairs and out of the building.

"They're going to get in so much trouble for cutting school." Shinra sighed as he watched his friends from the rooftop.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry if these first few chapters sound like Shinra X Izaya. It won't be its just Shinra being his usual sweet self, and it will definitely be Shizaya soon! Oh and I have this comment about Izaya so if anyone actually cares you can read it, if you don't then don't read it or whatever. Oh and sorry I took so long to update, I had studying to do. Dont worry the updates will be sooner now! Anyway please REVIEW!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Comment: Ok so yes we all love Izaya…but in reality in pretty much the whole story of Durarara so far he's just been really mean to everyone. I really think he loves seeing people be tortured and in pain. I mean he pretty much is connected to everyone and knows everyone's weaknesses even Shizuo and he knows how to mess with Shizuo by getting to his baby brother. Izaya really is a cold hearted person who probably wants to make people as lonely and miserable as he is on the inside. Like he wants to start a war in Ikebukuro to wake up Celty's head…but what the hell is the point of that? SO he can talk to it or something? I don't get it all I know is Izaya should be put in jail or in a mental hospital. It's weird how we all love him so much, mostly because his image in fan fiction stories is some kind of tortured soul that can be really sweet…but I don't think that's the case. But hey I love him and Shizuo so I really can't complain, I'm just saying that in reality he really isn't that great…..I STILL LOOOOVVVEEE HIM THOUGH! <strong>


	3. Falling for you

"_I will not fight with Shizuo Heiwajima on school property anymore."_ Izaya wrote for the fiftieth time on his paper. After him and Shizuo got busted by the principle for fighting they were both put into detention; as a punishment had to write that they will not fight anymore three hundred times in their neatest hand writing. There was only one thing on Izaya's mind at that moment, he had to do this…he just had to. Shinra had called Celty to pick up Izaya's sisters while he was in detention, they would be safe with Celty and Shinra. That much Izaya knew.

"I'm finished." Izaya said handing the papers to his teacher, the male nodded and let Izaya leave. Not too long after Shizuo was finished as well, the two walked out of the classroom not even glancing at each other.

"Finally you guys are out of there!" Shinra said cheerful at the sight of his two friends.

"Why are you still here Shinra? You didn't have to wait for me." Shizuo said, sounding confused and maybe a little annoyed.

"Oh well actually I was waiting for Izaya-kun." Shinra said, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope with Izaya's name on it. Shinra was neat like that with about everything he does.

"Here's that money you needed, if you need any more just call me and I'll be happy to give it to you." Shinra said handing the envelope to the other brunet.

"Why did he need to do it here; In front of Shizuo to!" Izaya thought to himself, feeling very uncomfortable at the way Shizuo was staring at him and Shinra. Izaya walked past the other teenager without even acknowledging that he was there; the brunet still had that _thing_ on his mind and he wasn't going to let anything distract him.

"Huh? Where are you going Izaya-kun?" Shinra asked as he followed the brunet up the stairs to the roof; curiosity got the best of Shizuo as he followed the two teenagers. Izaya felt a hand on his shoulder as he started walking to the edge of the building.

"Seriously Izaya, what are you…." Shinra wasn't even able to finish his panicked sentence as Izaya shot forward towards the edge of the building. He skidded to a stop once he was at the edge and started to lean forward.

"NO!" The two other males started running towards the brunet…but by the time they got there Izaya had already jumped. He closed his tightly as he felt the wind hitting his back; he didn't want to see his death coming….but then…he felt something wrap around him. His eyes shot open to see Shizuo had also jumped and was trying to twist the bodies around so he was on the bottom. Luckily he was able to succeed with this task; his arms were wrapped tightly around the thin frame and he held Izaya on top of his own body as the plummeted towards earth.

Izaya only felt slight pressure as Shizuo's body hit the ground below, without realizing it Izaya had his arms tightly wrapped around the larger male's neck for support…and maybe even comfort. It was weird…he actually loved having those arms wrapped around his body…Shizuo was strangely warm even though they were out in below zero weather. It was like Izaya didn't want to leave his warmth and comfort….it just felt so good! A twisted smile spread across my face as I kept my head on his muscular chest.

"This doesn't mean I like you flea, I hate everything about you. You're a sick bastard now get the hell off of me." Shizuo growled as he shoved the smaller body off of his own, Izaya yelped as he was suddenly thrown into the snow.

"Thank god you two are ok!" Shinra said as he rushed out of the building, Shizuo was already on his feet and was dusting off the un-melted snow from his clothes. It took a few tries before Izaya was able to get up on his own feet.

"Why the hell did you do that? If Shizuo didn't save you, you could have broken every bone in your body." Shinra yelled at the other teenager, Izaya turned his head away from him not wanting to meet his angry stare.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what I was thinking." Izaya looked up to see Shizuo had already started walking home; Izaya was shocked to see how Shizuo didn't even look the slightest bit injured. Actually it looked like he hadn't been injured at all by the fall.

"Never do that again, do you know how devastated Mairu and Kururi would be if you died?" Shinra asked angrily, Izaya shrugged as melted snow dripped off his jet black hair.

"They'd get over me in a week…" Izaya said as he started walking to his car with Shinra following close behind.

_Later that night…._

"Mmm this is so delicious!" Mairu exclaimed as she shoved another piece of fatty tuna into her small mouth. After picking the twins up Celty had taken them grocery shopping and then to Russian Sushi to pick up dinner.

"Iza-nii…eat?" (Why aren't you eating Izaya?) Kururi asked as she watched her brother just stare at the food in front of him. He was glad that all the cabinets and refrigerator was stocked with enough food to last them a month…but something was just bugging him. The words that Shizuo had said to him echoed threw his skull, making his body ache in pain.

"_You hate me…you think I'm a sick bastard….that's fine with me…because I can always make you love me...you saved my life so you have to have some sort of love towards me…I don't care how long it takes…ill make you say that you love me Shizu-chan_." Izaya thought to himself as he clawed his fingernails into the palms of his hands.

"I'm going to bed early; you two can have my dinner." Izaya said as he got up from the table and headed towards his room, only to have Mairu and Kururi to stare at him with a confused look. They both shrugged and took his dinner from across the table. Izaya curled up in his bed and started at the wall, not really sure what he should be doing now. He was so tired and hungry but he didn't want to sleep nor eat. He knew Shinra would be keeping an extra close eye on him after the "little" stunt he pulled after detention. He also knew that he would be seeing Shizuo again; he had it find some way to get the blonde's attention…some way to make Shizuo think about him every second of every day.

_Shizuo's home…._

"Goodnight sweetie." Shizuo's mother said cheerfully as her oldest son started walking up the stairs towards his room. He wanted to get as far away from his family right now at the extreme anger he was feeling. That damn flea had gotten into his head and had made Shizuo think about him ever since he first laid eyes on him.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit…_" _Shizuo growled under his breath and fell back onto un-made bed, he pulled the messed up sheets over his muscular body and held his pillow over his head; trying to do everything he could to stop thinking about the smaller teenager. He couldn't stop thinking about that weird feeling he got when the brunet was laying on top of him, have those skinny arms around his neck and feeling his rubs through his shirt sent a shiver up the blonde spine.

"_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Tomorrow that flea is dead!"_ Shizuo thought to himself as he thought about smashing Izaya's skull into a brick wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry this is so short, I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next chapter will be so much better as you can tell! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. All i want

Izaya kept his eyes locked on the back of a certain blonde's head; they were already in their fifth period class. Izaya had basically stalked Shizuo through every class they had; he even went through the trouble of switching a few of his classes so he would be in every class with Shizuo. Izaya wasn't really paying attention to the sketch he had on his paper, he was actually paying a lot more attention to the neither region of his beloved monster.

"Izaya pay attention." The art teacher barked at the sight of her student day dreaming, Izaya grumbled to himself and quickly went back to sketching in his sketch pad. He felt a little happier as Shizuo looked back at him to see who the teacher was talking about; he glared at the brunet for several moments before Izaya finally locked eyes with him. A twisted smile spread across the brunets face as Shizuo gave him a look with an in-human amount of hatred in it.

"Time to have some fun with_my_protozoan." Izaya thought happily, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He had gotten the blondes phone number from Shinra, surprisingly it wasn't that hard considering he told Shinra he wanted to call Shizuo to "apologies" for getting him thrown in detention. Izaya hid the phone under his desk as he typed a quick message to the blonde, from the corner of his eye he watched Shizuo pull out his cell phone and hide it under his own desk.

"_I saw you looking at my ass Shizu-chan_~" Shizuo's face turned a bright red at the message, he looked at the number only to see it was no one he knew.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_Who the hell is this?"_ Shizuo typed quickly without breaking the keyboard to his phone; it didn't take long for Izaya to receive the message. He giggled under his breath and started typing again.

_Buzzzzzz_

"_Izaya Orihara…well you usually call me 'flea' haha; so you really like my ass Shizu-chan? If you take me to dinner I might let you touch it ;)"_ The blonde's head shot up to look at a certain brunet; Izaya just winked at him and showed him the phone he was hiding.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_Stop texting me you pervert, I do __NOT__ like your ass. How the hell did you get my number anyway?"_

Buzzzzzz

"_I tricked Shinra into giving it to me! He's so easy to trick, and you were just starring at my ass so I'm sure you can't stop thinking about touching it."_

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_Would you stop talking about your damn ass you freak; I'm not gay!"_

_Buzzzzzz_

"_That's ok, I know you want me. Sooo after class we have lunch break right? Do you want to go in the boy's bathroom and have some "fun" ;)"_

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_That's disgusting you pervert." _

_Buzzzzzz_

"_Ohhhhh ok I get it, Shizu-chan doesn't want to do it 'dry'. After gym when we're all showering we can do it in there. Me being all naked and wet is a real turn on to you isn't it?" _Now that was the last straw, Shizuo swung his arm back and through his cell phone straight at Izaya's head. He yelped when the medal object hit him hard in the side of the head.

"OWWWW!" Izaya howled in pain as the teacher ran over to him to see if he was bleeding.

"Shizuo Heiwajima go to the principal's office this instant!" The teacher yelled; Shizuo got out of his seat with clenched fists. The anger burning inside of him got worse as he saw the brunet grinning evilly at him.

_Later that day…_

"So how bad did you get in trouble?" Shinra asked the taller male as they walked to the lunch room.

"I got detention for the rest of the week, the next time I see that bastard I'm going to crack his skull open." Shizuo growled angrily; Shinra sighed heavily, knowing he was going to be in the middle of his friends fights. The two males took a seat at an empty table and started taking out their lunch, Shinra was Shizuo's only friend besides Celty…mostly because everyone else was afraid of him.

"Hello Shinra and Shizu-chan~" Izaya said in his usual cheerful voice, Shizuo's fists clenched as the brunet approached their table. He even had the nerve to sit right down next to the infuriated blonde.

"Get the hell out of here leach." Shizuo spat out at the smaller male, Izaya stuck his lip out in a pout and moved closer to the blonde.

"Aww is Shizu-chan mad that I got him in trouble?" Izaya asked smiling that creepy smile at the larger male; He quickly dodged the fist that flew towards his face. Shizuo retracted his arm and went back to eating, trying his best to ignore the parasite that was sitting next to him…but failing miserably.

"Do you have lunch today Izaya-kun?" Shinra asked; a little concern in his voice.

"Aw thank you for being so concerned but I have my lunch today." Izaya said placing a box of fatty tuna on the table.

"Well I just don't want you to die of starvation; you're so skinny I can see your ribs." Shinra said as he watched the happy brunet shove a large piece of tuna in his mouth. Shizuo's eye twitched at the "Mmm" sound Izaya was making. He grabbed the box of sushi and through it all the way across the room.

"What the hell was that for?" Izaya asked, glaring at the larger male.

"You were making that stupid noise." Shizuo snarled back, his eyes widened when Izaya grabbed his lunch and through it on the floor. Before Shizuo could say anything Izaya jumped out of his seat and started stomping on the already smashed lunch.

"IIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYYAAA!" Izaya let out a hysteric laugh as he was chased out of the lunch room by an infuriated teenager. For a moment Shizuo thought his anger was making his ears ring…but actually it was the bell signaling it was next period. While the brut was distracted the brunet took a U turn down one of the hallways, he had to keep his laughing under control for a while to make sure the blonde didn't find him. After he was sure he was gone, Izaya broke out into a laughing fit as he walked to his gym class.

"_Oh god…"_ Izaya thought as he walked into the locker room, his eyes were locked on the half naked blonde in front of him. Luckily his locker wasn't too far away from him so he would be able to stare at the muscle tined teenager as much as he wanted. Shizuo's eyes widened when he felt someone grab his ass from behind.

"What the…" Shizuo spun around ready to punch whoever had groped him…but no one was there. From the corner of his eye he could see a certain brunet grinning from ear to ear with a very satisfied look on his face.

"_He is so dead, I know for a fact that we're playing dodge ball today. I can't get in trouble if I "accidently" hit him in the head with a ball that puts him in a coma for a year."_ Shizuo thought evilly as he got into his pants and shirt, He rolled his eyes as the brunet stripped out of his clothes making sure to give him an eye full of that cute ass….wait…did Shizuo just refer to Izaya's ass as…_.cute_?

"_You stupid brain, stop thinking that his ass is cute….it is definitely NOT cute_!" Shizuo thought angrily as he left the locker room, his eyes widened at the touch of someone's hand rubbing against his butt.

"Mmm you have a nice ass Shizu-chan; I let you touch mine after class." Izaya whispered into the blonde's ear before going out onto the gym court.

"Ok everyone pick a partner, I'll pare you off on doge by teams by two." The teacher instructed, Shizuo looked around at the other student. He hated every one of them but as long as he wasn't on the same team as the flea he'd be fine.

"Shizu-chan is my partner~" Izaya sang out as he wrapped his arms tightly around Shizuo's left arm.

"Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara you will be on team A." The teacher instructed, Shizuo mentally cursed as the brunet skipped over to the other students on their team. You have no idea how badly Shizuo wanted to hit him with dodge ball.

After gym class had ended Shizuo actually felt a little nervous on showering…well not nervous just…he didn't want to see what Izaya and planned for him. He could stop glaring at him during class that he got himself tagged out first. He quickly stripped out his clothes and went into one of the empty shower stalls without any trouble from the flea…that was until he heard the door to his stall open and close.

"You got in without me, how rude Shizu-chan." Izaya whimpered as he wrapped his arms tightly around Shizuo's waist from behind. They were in such a tight space that Shizuo wasn't able to turn around to beat the hell out of him.

"Do you want to touch my _area_ now? Or would you rather rub me from the front?" Izaya asked, breathing hot breath on the back of Shizuo's neck.

"Listen to me flea, I don't love you or even like you…actually I can't stand the sight of you. You make me sick to my stomach; to this day I regret saving you from killing yourself. Why don't you do me…no why don't you do the world a big fat favor and got jump off the roof of this building. And this time make sure you land head first; all I want is for you to be dead. Now get the hell out of my shower." Izaya was quiet for god knows how long, still keeping his arms tightly around Shizuo's waist and his head lying gently on the blonde back.

"Now you listen to me Shizu-chan, I don't care what you say about me. I don't care if you like me or love me…heck I don't even care if you hate my guts. The point is I'm never going to leave you alone, even after high school I'll still be around. I wanted to die for so long… but now that I have you to toy with all I want is for me to be on your mind twenty four hours a day seven days a week. You'll never get rid of me, even when I'm not around you'll still think about me, I can promise you that." Izaya said as he let go of the larger male and left the showers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry I keep updating so late, I have this stupid French project that I didn't even start and is do on Wednesday! Ugh well anyway I hope you liked this and I'll be thinking up the next chapter now! PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	5. Christmas Tree

"Iza-nii are we not going to get a Christmas tree this year?" Mairu asked as he brother continued to pay the bills, he ran his fingers threw his het black hair and looked up at her with tired eyes. His childhood was already ruined, he didn't want to ruin there's.

"No, we have a little money left over from paying the bills so I don't think it will be a problem. You and Kururi start getting out the Christmas decorations while I finish up paying these bills." Izaya said, he flinched when his younger sibling hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Iza-nii!" Mairu said excitedly before running out of the room to tell her sister, Izaya pulled out his wallet and sighed when he saw there were only a few yen in it. He wrote out the checks for the bills quickly since he didn't want to drive to late in the snow.

"Yay! I love decorating the Christmas tree; it's my favorite part of Christmas…well besides the presents." Mairu said excitedly as the three Orihara children drove towards the nearest Christmas tree shop. Izaya had been saving a little money for Christmas presents; he knew he was only going to be able to afford one present each for his sisters.

"Did you send you letters to Santa yet?" Izaya asked curiously, it was near Christmas so Izaya was a little nicer to his sisters.

"Yep, we asked for everything that has Yuhei on it. Bed sheets, posters, all his movies, and they even made a doll of him." Mairu said excitedly.

"Want…doll." _(I really want the doll)_ Kururi said, as she imagined herself playing with her Yuhei doll.

"Yeah I want the doll the most to." Izaya pulled into the driveway of the store and zipped up his fur trimmed jacket, it was really freezing outside! He actually felt himself smile as he watched his sisters run out into the snow and start running through the small forest of pine trees. It was two days before Christmas Eve so there were only about ten trees left.

"Ohhhhh Iza-nii can we pllleeeaassee get this tree?" Mairu asked as she pointed to a large pine tree, Kururi was already shaking it to get all the snow off. Izaya looked around for the salesperson until he found a small woman standing by a table with a cash register on it.

"How much for that tree?" Izaya asked, nodding to the one his sisters were playing on; he swallowed hard at the price the woman offered.

"Oh…do you take checks?" Izaya asked, feeling less than a man as ever.

"Sure, here's an axe to cut the tree." The brunet woman said, she reached behind the small table and took out a small axe. Izaya took it from her and sighed that he had to do even more work; he was already exhausted being chased by Shizuo, school, being chased by Shizuo again, picking up his sisters from school, making dinner, and paying the bills.

"Yay thanks so much Iza-nii! Are you going to help decorate the tree with us?" Mairu asked as she stood back and watched her brother start cutting the tree.

"Cut this one Nii-san." Izaya hear a very familiar voice say, he looked up to see Shizuo and Kasuka standing not too far away from them.

"It's Yuhei!" Mairu screamed excitedly, Kasuka looked over at the twins at the sound of his stage name. Izaya had his eyes locked on the blonde who was chopping down their Christmas tree without a problem. He had no idea if Shizuo would try to hurt his sisters just because they were related to him. Shizuo didn't really pay any attention to the girls as he kicked the tree down into the snow.

"I'm Mairu Orihara and this is my twin sister Kururi Orihara, we've seen and heard everything you've ever recorded." Mairu said blushing as the actor stared at her indifferently.

"Nice to meet you both." Kasuka said, giving the girls a light smile. Shizuo's head shot to them at the sound a very familiar name.

"Did you say your last names were 'Orihara'?" Shizuo asked as he held the axe tightly in both hands; Izaya dropped his axe and started running towards them at this sight.

"Yes, do you know our brother? His name is Izaya Orihara, actually he's standing right over…" the twins gasped when they were suddenly grabbed roughly and pulled behind their brother. Usually Izaya would have his twisted smile when he saw the blonde, but now that his siblings were in danger he had no time for harassment.

"Mairu, you and Kururi go wait in the car." Izaya said fiercely as he locked eyes with the blonde, the twins looked up at their older brother in confusion.

"But we want to talk to Yuhei more." Mairu whimpered, she flinched when he saw how angry her brother really was. She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her quickly towards the car.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Shizu-chan?" Izaya screamed when his sisters were a good distance away from them.

"Huh? You're the one who's acting like a psycho path." Shizuo spat back.

"I saw the way you were looking at my sisters; you were going to kill them with that axe!" Izaya was furious now, mostly because he was extremely tired and didn't feel like dealing with Shizuo now.

"Are you insane? I wasn't going to hurt them…but I am going to hurt you if you don't get the hell out of here." Shizuo growled, gripping the base of the axe tighter in his hands.

"Shizuo, just put the axe down. This is the one time I can spend time with my family and I don't want to spend it in a court house because you killed Izaya." Kasuka said fiercely; Shizuo looked at his brother then back at the smaller male.

"…Fine." Shizuo said and he threw the axe on the floor angrily, just as Izaya was about to leave he was caught off guard by a fist connecting with his nose. All he heard was his sister's scream as he fell back into the snow, then…all he saw was black. Maybe it was the night sky or maybe he had passed out, he could really tell because of how dizzy he was. Was he really so off today that even Shizuo was able to punch him?

"Iza-nii…Iza-nii are you ok?" Mairu yelped as she shook her brother's unconscious body, once the twins saw their brother go down in the snow they knew something was wrong. Izaya was always fast and had cat like reflexes, he would never get taken down by just one punch.

"You kill….Iza-nii!" _(You killed Iza-nii!)_ Kururi screamed at the blonde with tears in her eyes; Shizuo stood there shocked for a while before changing his look into one of annoyance.

"Stop kidding around flea, I know you won't go down with just one punch." Shizuo said as he kicked the brunet in the side.

"Stop you monster, Iza-nii is really hurt!" Mairu screamed at Shizuo, the blonde jumped back a few feet at how hysteric Mairu was.

"Iza-nii…please." _(Please wake up Iza-nii)_ Kururi begged as she knelt beside her brother, blood had been dripping out of his nose and had now covered his chin.

"Maybe we should call an ambulance, he doesn't look to good." Kasuka said, leaning over the body to get a better look. The four flinched when they saw Izaya suddenly start to sit up, he slowly got to his feet and grabbed Mairu and Kururi by the arm without saying a word to the other two males.

"Tomorrow morning we don't have school, I'll get a Christmas tree then." Izaya said to the twins who were still starring at him with concerned expressions. Once they got into the car Izaya pulled out his phone and went right to speed dial.

"_Hello?"_ Shinra answered his phone in his usual cheerful tone.

"Shinra I need you and Shinra to drive over to where I am right now, I'm to dizzy to drive so I need Celty to drive Kururi and Mairu home and I need you to take a look at my nose. I had a little run in with Shizu-chan…" Izaya said, trying to stay awake; he didn't want to scare Mairu and Kururi again.

"_I'll be there right away...oh and don't fall asleep."_ Shinra said quickly before hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for being to patient with my updates! I really hope you liked this chapter and Ill try to update as soon as possible! Please review! <strong>


	6. Past Pain and future smiles

"The flea had been acting really weird lately." Shizuo said as the two males walked to school; Shinra just grinned and nodded.

"He's been going through a lot lately, so we can't really blame him for acting that way." Shinra said, Shizuo looked down at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asked curiously; Shinra felt a little nervous thinking of if Izaya didn't want anyone else to know about his dilemma.

"Uh…I don't think Izaya-kun wants me talking about it…he's just having family problems really..." Shinra said nervously, he knew Shizuo was a lot smarter than to buy that.

"Just tell me, it's not like I'm going bully him about it." Shizuo lied.

"Well…a couple months ago Izaya's mother died, he's still too young to legally take care of his sisters so if the child protection agency found out about them they would split the three of them up into different foster homes. So Izaya is keeping it all a secret from the agency; the only problem is Izaya doesn't have all that much money to buy food and clothes. So he uses any money he has to feed Mairu and Kururi. That's why the other day I gave him my lunch…because he hadn't eaten anything in the past three days." Shizuo was quiet for a while before finally speaking up.

"What about his father? Why can't he take care of them?" Shizuo asked.

"Izaya's father left Izaya's mother few years ago, that was a good thing for them though because he used to beat Izaya mercilessly when he got home from work." Shinra said sadly, feeling a little heart swelled at the thought.

"Huh? Why just Izaya?"

"Sigh…its complicated…Izaya's father was married to another woman before he met Izaya's current mother. He got that woman pregnant with Izaya and after she gave birth to him she died because something went wrong with the birth. Izaya's father got remarried and had Mairu and Kururi with his new wife, Izaya looks a lot like his birth mother so every time his father would see him he would get angry. He blamed Izaya for his wife's death so to punish him for it he would be Izaya."

"….Wow…the flea really is screwed up…" Shizuo said, actually feeling kind of bad for the brunet.

"Yea...I'm just glad Izaya-kun isn't being abused anymore…but he's trying so hard to take care of Mairu and Kururi that he's forgetting to take care of himself. I'm afraid that one of these days he'll just drop dead…literally!"

"Tch, that flea is way too stubborn to die." Shizuo laughed.

"Shizuo just because you hate him doesn't make him immortal."

_Later that day…_

"I'm glad you're eating Izaya-kun." Shinra said happily as he watched his friend shove another piece of fatty tuna into his mouth.

"Well you had Celty buy so much food for me I was able to get myself some fatty tuna." Izaya said as he finished the last piece of sushi.

"It really wasn't any trouble, people are paying me top dollar for my services now." Izaya smiled at the underground doctor. Shinra would get called in to help injured people that had been hurt with weapons they don't want the police to know about. Shinra wasn't the best negotiator but he still got a load of money for it.

"I'm glad you're doing well for yourself."

"Thanks, weren't you also offered a job not too long ago; something about being an information broker?"

"Yes, the boss said that he would give me an apartment in Shinjuku and I would be paid top dollar for distributing information…I said I would do it but after I graduate high school. I thought it would be too much to handle with school work and being out all night giving out information; the job is more being an underground information broker…it deals with more underworld business." The two were quiet for a while as they ate their lunch.

"I think you should take the job now, you need the money and if the apartment in Shinjuku is nice there really isn't any problem moving there right?" Shinra said, breaking the silence between the two.

"Yes but between my homework and picking up Mairu and Kururi from school I don't know if I'll have the time to distribute information."

"Well you won't know unless you try." Shinra said as a matter of fact.

"….I guess you're right, I saw some pictures of the apartment and it actually isn't half bad. After school I'll call me boss and tell him I'll be taking the job early." The two were stopped by a vending machine flying past them.

"IIZZAAAYYYYAA!" Shizuo screamed as he started to pick up another of the vending machines in the cafeteria. A smile spread across the new informants face as stood up from his seat, he ran out of the lunch room with the blonde following close behind. Not too long ago when the two were in gym class Izaya had took out his phone and took multiple pictures of the half naked blonde. Unfortunately Izaya ran out of the locker room before Shizuo had a chance to kill him.

"Get back here flea!" Shizuo screamed as he chased the flea up the stairs to the roof, Izaya just continued to laugh as he ran across the roof. Izaya quickly took out his cell phone and set the photos to be posted to the school website.

"Wouldn't it be great if the whole school got a look at these photos Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he held his finger over the "send" button.

"You wouldn't dare…" Shizuo said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"Hmmm I guess I won't send these to everyone in school…unless you do me a little something in return." Izaya said, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"What the hell could you possibly want?" Shizuo asked annoyed, Izaya just laughed and started walking forward towards the blonde. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him closer, Shizuo was using every bit of willpower he had to keep from killing the smaller male right there and then.

"How about a passionate kiss?" Izaya asked, leaning forward until their bodies were crushed against each other; he was sure Shizuo was going to snap him in half…that was until he felt Shizuo's lips pressed against his own. Izaya's eyes widened when he felt Shizuo put his hands on his hips and shove his tongue into his mouth.

"Mmm…" Izaya moaned as he felt the blonde start stroking his sides; he had to admit…Shizuo was a pretty damn good kisser! The blonde moved a hand up the brunet's body until he was able to grab the cell phone in Izaya's hands; he quickly smashed it in his hands before pushing the brunet roughly onto the floor.

"Oh that's ok Shizu-chan, I already sent the photos." Izaya laughed before dodging another one of the blonde's punches.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry this sucked so much, I'm depressed and not really feeling in my happy Shizaya mood. I'll write better in the next chapter so don't give up on me, I love you all my pretty humans! Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter!<strong>

**P.S- If anyone is confused on why I named this story "why do you make me smile?" just tell me and I'll explain it in the author note in the next chapter!  
><strong>


	7. To Far

"I'm surprised that Shizu-chan came to school today, considering the half naked pictures I posted of him on the schools website." Izaya laughed as he walked next to the underground doctor.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Shinra asked, feeling a little bad for his friend.

"Nope, and he should actually thank me! Almost every girl in the school was staring at a very important area on him after I sent that picture." Izaya said; he waved goodbye to Shinra as he started walking towards his car. He was surprised to see a certain blonde waiting for him at his car.

"Aww Shizu-chan if you wanted to come home with me you could have just asked." Izaya teased as he reached into his pocket to get out his car keys.

"Do you know how humiliated I was today all because of your damn pictures? The principle saw those fucking pictures and suspended me from school for the rest of the week!" Shizuo barked, he was just about ready to pounce on the smaller male as his body shook with anger.

"Try looking at the bright side to this Shizu-chan."

"What 'bright side' flea?" Shizuo asked angrily.

"I bet a lot of the girls in school gave you their phone number right? I made sure that in the pictures I would have a good view of _everything_, and I mean _everything_." The brunet said winking at the other male; he gasped when Shizuo's fist collided with his nose. Izaya fell back onto the asphalt as blood dripped out of his possibly broken nose; he reached in his jacket pocket to get his switchblade but before he could Shizuo grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the car.

"Stay the hell away from me flea." Shizuo growled at the still grinning teenager, Izaya leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the cheek; leaving a bloody lip mark on that spot.

"You're cute when you're angry Shizu-chan." Izaya giggled; Shizuo just slammed him against the car again, nearly crushing the breath at of the smaller male's lungs.

"If you don't take that stupid grin off your face I'm going to…."

"You're going to what? There's nothing you can do to hurt me Shizu-chan, not physically or mentally." Izaya said, interrupting the larger male. He didn't like the way Shizuo was not grinning at him.

"Oh really? Shinra told me your mother died just a few months ago, when people ask about it you just say that she got killed in a car crash or got killed by some kind of disease…but that inst the truth is it? I know you've been lying to everyone, because you're ashamed to tell them the real way your mother died..." Shizuo said, still keeping that evil grin on his face; Izaya's eyes widened at those words.

"W-what are you talking about Shizu-chan? My mother really did die in a car crash…" Izaya said nervously, Shizuo just shook his head and starred the smaller male straight in the eyes.

"No she didn't flea, she hung herself in her bedroom. You were the one who found her and cut her down; you were also the one who called the police after you had cut her down. And you were probably the reason why she hung herself, am I right?" The blonde asked, still starring at the wide eyed teenager.

"S-She didn't hang herself because of me, s-she loved me." Izaya said, he had to look away from those anger filled eyes that saw right threw him.

"Did she really? I know that you were the reason your father used to come home and beat both you and your mother. She was probably too busy taking care of Mairu and Kururi to do it right away, once she had the chance to get away from you she took it." Izaya swung his arm back and slapped the blonde across the cheek; Shizuo licked the blood that trickled out of the cuts and through the brunet onto the ground.

"How the hell do you know all this?" Izaya gasped as he got onto his hands and knees.

"I do my research; if the real reason isn't that she was trying to get away from you then what is the real reason?" Shizuo asked as Izaya stumbled back to his feet.

"I…I'm not sure…she was really upset about my father and…she mentioned multiple times how she couldn't live without him…and…my father only beat me, not her…he made sure to beat me out of sight of my mother…when she asked me where I got all my cuts and bruises I just lied and said I fell or some kids at school beat me up…my father left us because he couldn't stand to look at me anymore…my mother didn't know that so she became very depressed and never really recover. My room is right next to hers and every night I would hear her cry herself to sleep…then that one day when I stayed home from school…I walked into my mom's room…to see she had hung herself…so…I guess it was my fault all this happened…" Izaya said slowly, he had no idea why he was explaining this to this man…maybe it felt nice to get it all off his chest.

"Now your torturing me because you want to make someone else feel as horrible as you do, is that right? You're pathetic and the sight of you makes me sick, no matter how much I want to hit you right now I just can't bring myself to because of how disgusted you make me. You're the reason why your family so fucked up and you're the reason why your sisters are probably going to starve to death because you don't have the guts to ask for help when you really need it. I wish I didn't save you that day you jumped off the top of the school, the world would be hell of a lot better if you were just dead." Shizuo said fiercely before leaving the shaking teenager there; tears ran down the new informants cheeks as the blonde's words echoed through his skull over and over again.

_Later that day…_

"This really is a nice apartment; I can't believe we really get to live here." Mairu said as she brought in the last box of their stuff. Izaya nodded, keeping his head down as he brought in a few boxes of his own stuff into his room.

"Iza-nii…ok?" (_Are you ok Iza-nii?)_ Kururi asked, noticing her brother's strange behavior. She had never seen Izaya so…depressed before.

"Yea Iza-nii, you look really sad. You kind of look like…mommy…before she killed herself." Mairu said, starring at her brother now with wide eyes.

"I need to do something in my room, don't disturb me." Izaya ordered as he started walking towards his new room. Mairu and Kururi both gasped when they saw Izaya take out something that looked like a hand gun. Kururi watched as her sister grabbed Izaya's cell phone that he had left on the kitchen counter and started dialing a certain underground doctor's number.

"Hello Izaya-kun." Shinra said in his usual cheerful tone.

"S-Shinra, its Mairu…Iza-nii just went in his room with a gun…we think he's going to kill himself…." Mairu said nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the late updates, I've been really busy with school lately! I hope you liked this chapter and I'll be posting the next one soon! Don't forget to review~<strong>


	8. Seconds to the light

"GET OFF ME SHINRA!" Izaya yelled as Shinra held him down on the floor; it didn't take long for Celty to drive Shinra to Izaya's new apartment. The underground doctor knew he had probably bruised his arm busting down Izaya's door; the brunet was just about to blow his brains out when Shinra attacked him from behind.

"Calm down Izaya, I'm just going to give you something to make you relax." Shinra said in a soothing tone as he took out a syringe of some kind of clear liquid. Izaya's eyes widened as the needle started heading for him right arm; he kicked his foot up right into Shinra's chin. The underground doctor flew off his body as Izaya scrambled to his feet; Celty, Mairu, and Kururi were standing a few feet away from them watching in horror as the two males fought. Izaya moved forward towards his hand gun that had fallen on the floor, he just about had it when Shinra grabbed his ankle and made him fall forward onto his face.

"Celty, see if you can get Shizuo over here to hold him down. I don't think I can put him down by myself…he' really strong." Shinra said as he dodged a few more of Izaya's panicked kicks, once he heard the monster name he quickly went into a panic.

"NO! DON'T CALL SHIZUO!" Izaya screamed as Celty started texting on her cell phone, he tried getting out of Shinra's vise grip to get her…but failed miserably.

"Get off!" Izaya screamed even louder than before, he shot forward towards Shinra and started biting and scratching at any exposed flesh he could see on the other male. No matter how many times Izaya hurt him Shinra would not let go, he couldn't let his friend die.

"Shizu-chan is on his way." Mairu said aloud as she read Celty's text; tears spilled out of the informants eyes as he heard that. He swung his free arm back and punched Shinra as hard as he could in the nose; the teenager's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell back onto the floor. While Shinra was regaining his sight Izaya grabbed the gun and held it to his head; Celty finally stepped in and let the smoke like shadow come from her suit and shoot forward towards the teenager. It wrapped around the gun and pulled it away from Izaya in a millisecond.

"Give it back!" Izaya yelped as he shot forward towards the dullahan; unfortunately he didn't get far since Shinra had once again grabbed his legs and dragged him back onto the floor. Shinra wrapped his arms around the shaking and thrashing body and pulled him into a bear hug; thinking it was the only way to contain the brunet until Shizuo got there.

"Where the hell is Shizuo?" Shinra asked annoyed as Izaya continued to struggle and thrash around in the brunets thin arms.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_He should be here any minute."_ Celty wrote before showing it to the underground doctor; Shinra sighed heavily as blood dripped out of his nose from Izaya's punch. Izaya swung his head back and bit into Shinra's neck with full force, tasting his crimson blood as he broke the skin.

"IIZZAAAYYYAAA." Shizuo growled as he entered the apartment; he had gotten a text from Celty saying something along the lines of _"Izaya is trying to shoot himself could you please come over so we can knock him unconscious?" _well it was something like that but in a more panicked version.

"Shizuo, hold him down so I can inject him with the medicine to make him sleep." Shinra said; he flinched when Izaya suddenly clutched onto him for dear life.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Fear filled screams ripped out of Izaya's throat as Shizuo tried to pry him off of the underground doctor. Shizuo had to admit the flea was pretty damn strong…but not as strong as him of course. It didn't take long for the blonde to rip the terrified informant off of Shinra; the brunet quickly took out the syringe and approached the two males as Shizuo held Izaya down on the floor. Izaya could see the gun still in Celty's hand; he moved his hand down and took out his pocket knife before turning over onto his back.

"Hold still flea." Shizuo said annoyed as Izaya continued to squirm from under him, Shizuo felt himself jump back a little as Izaya flicked out his switchblade and cut him across the chest. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Izaya had thrown his pocketknife at the dullahan only to have it hit the gun. Celty squeezed the trigger by accident…and shot the gun straight at Izaya; as he got back to his feet the bullet went into his thin body and out the other side. Everyone froze as Izaya stood there, widened eyed and bleeding.

"Flea!" The brunet fell back into the blonde's arms as he slowly went unconscious from the loss of blood; Shizuo fell to his knees while trying to get the smaller male to stay awake.

"Izaya….Izaya don't you dare fucking die!" Shizuo yelled as Mairu and Kururi started screaming in terror; Shizuo looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Shizuo, we need to bring him to my apartment so I can work on him." Shinra said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible even thought he was scared out of his mind. He bent down and put a hand on the hurt teenager's forehead; Izaya's eyes were only half open and his breath was going out in slow breaths.

"Izaya, can you hear me? You have to stay awake or else you might go into shock." Shinra said, trying to persuade him to keep his eyes open. Shinra's voice slowly faded as Izaya's eyes started to close…

_Hours later…_

Shinra and Shizuo had taken Izaya back to Shinra's apartment while Celty watched Mairu and Kururi back at their apartment…Shinra didn't want them to be their incase Izaya…didn't pull through.

"How is he?" Shizuo asked as Shinra came out of his operating room, Shinra removed the bloody gloves he was wearing and moved his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"He's not doing so well Shizuo…it would be a miracle is he survives the night. He would have died the second he was shot but where he was shot was where his appendix is. He had appendicitis not too long ago, so if he still had that appendix in there it would have exploded inside him creating a major case of sepsis and eventually poisoning the rest of his organs." Shinra said sadly as he ran his fingers threw his brunet hair.

"So…he only has a few hours to live?" Shizuo asked, not being able to accept the fact that the man he hates most in the world could die.

"If he doesn't wake up in the next few hours he'll never wake up…I better go call Celty so she can tell Mairu and Kururi."

"What's going to happen to them? Are they going to be split up into foster homes?" Shizuo asked curiously.

"Losing the only family they have left and being separated doesn't sound very good for them; I'll let them stay with me and Celty if Izaya…doesn't make it…I really don't understand how this happened. Do you know anything about why he would do this?" Shizuo took in a larger breath of air a nodded at the question.

"I said something to him that…really hit home…I went too far this time Shinra…" Shizuo said his hands going into fists at this point. He didn't know why he was so mad at himself; this is what he wanted all along…right?

"What exactly did you say to him?" Shinra asked curiously.

"I basically said that…it was his fault his mother killed herself…and…I told him everyone would be better off if he was dead…" Shizuo said, keeping his head down since he wasn't able to look the underground doctor in the eyes.

"Shizuo, how could you say that to him? His mother was very important to him; I didn't tell you all that stuff about him so you could use it against him."

"I know…I screwed up really bad this time…I didn't think he'd…"

"I know you didn't Shizuo…well you can go see him now and…say your goodbyes." Shinra said before going into the living room to call Celty. Shizuo took a deep breath and walked into the white room, Izaya was laying unconscious a hospital bed as Shizuo entered the room. He swallowed hard and pulled over one of the chairs in the room to the side of the informant's bed. The only sound in the room was the sound of the beeping heart monitor, as Shizuo sat beside the half dead teenager. He carefully took Izaya's pale hand into his own and used his other hand to move the brunet's bangs out of his eyes.

"Come on flea, I know you're stronger than this…you have to pull through for Mairu and Kururi…you have to." Shizuo whispered to the brunet, rubbing the pale hand with his thumb.

"_What the hell am I doing? I should care about this bastard…" Shizuo_ thought to himself, he tilted his head to one side at the innocent look the brunet had on as he slept.

"_This can't be happening...how could I fall for this guy?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the late update and sorry this sucks so badly, so just please review, favorite, and alert! I love you guys! See you in the next chapter!<strong>


	9. Wake up

"Shizuo…Shizuo wake up…" Shizuo slowly opened his eyes as his friend shook him gently; after being up all night he finally passed out from exhaustion. By some sort of miracle Izaya had managed to stay alive for the past week…but he was still in a coma. Shizuo hadn't left his side or let go of his hand since the day he was shot; he wasn't about to leave the flea alone for one second. It was a good thing they were off from school for winter break.

"What is it Shinra?" Shizuo asked, now feeling a little nervous at how the brunet was looking at him.

"It's been a week and he still hasn't woken up…I think it's time we end his suffering and pull the plug." Shinra said sadly, he really wanted to think that Izaya would live but…he was so skinny and lost a lot of blood before…his body wasn't going to be able to handle all this.

"W-What? No you can't pull the plug now; just give him a little more time, he'll pull through!" Shizuo said, trying to keep his voice form cracking. Shinra just shook his head and sighed heavily.

"I've done everything I can to help him, it's a miracle he's survived this long…but I don't think there's going to be another miracle that he'll actually wake up. His brain was badly damaged after losing too much blood, the reason he's not waking up is because his body is having a hard time accepting the donated blood I injected him with because of the lack of nutrients in his blood stream. If his body hasn't accepted it by now then…there's a very small chance that he'll wake up."

"But…even if there is a small chance there still is a chance right? You can unplug him until your one-hundred percent sure he's not going to wake up." Shizuo said angrily before turning his attention back to the sleeping informant.

"Shizuo, why are you fighting so hard to keep him alive? I really don't want Izaya-kun to die but since the first day you met him you've always said how much you want him to die. You even told him so yourself!"

"…I know…" Shizuo said, he kept the tip of his pointer finger on the brunets wrist just to feel his pulse…it was surprisingly soothing to feel.

"I know that ever since you met him he's all you talk about and all you think about…do you think that maybe you've come to actually like him?" Shinra asked curiously.

"Felling bad for someone and loving someone are two different things." Shizuo said angrily, he really didn't want to admit that he loved the flea…well maybe he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

"I guess that's true…but you've been sitting here for a week to see if he would wake up, you're acting like you want to be the first one he sees when he wakes up…or are you waiting for him to wake up so you can apologies to him?"

"I'd rather bite off my tongue then apologies to that bastard." Shizuo spat out.

"Hm…then I guess you're just in love with him, I'll give him another day but if he isn't awake by tomorrow morning I'm giving up." Shinra said before leaving the room to call Celty to see how she and Izaya's sisters were doing. Shizuo wanted to curse out Shinra for saying he was in love with the flea, but he was just too overjoyed that Izaya would have another day.

"Come on flea, I know you're stronger than this. Please wake up…please…" Shizuo whispered to the brunet, he really didn't know how close he actually was to the unconscious teenager. Izaya's lips were open slightly as slowly breaths came out of his mouth, Shizuo felt himself shiver at the smell of Izaya's surprisingly minty fresh breath. He leaned closer to the brunets sleeping face, his lips just look so…_soft_…and they were right _there_! The blonde pressed his velvet lips against the smaller male's soft ones, massaging them lightly against the others. His eyes slowly closed at the passionate kiss he was engulfed in; even when the flea was unconscious he was an _amazing_ kisser!

_Beeeeeeeepppppp…_

"No…." Shizuo gasped as he pulled away from the now lifeless body, he felt tears start spilling out of his eyes as he clutched onto the brunets shoulders.

"NO! IZAYA YOU WAKE THE HELL UP!" Shizuo screamed at the top of his lungs, Shinra came into the room a few seconds later to see what Shizuo was screaming about. The blonde started shaking the body roughly, trying to get some kind of sign that he was alive; Shinra came up from behind him and tried to drag him away from Izaya.

"No….Izaya…." Shizuo felt like his own heart was about to stop as he fell to his knees, more tears spilled out of his eyes and onto his lap as Shinra started unplugging at the machines that were trying to keep Izaya alive.

"Izaya…I…I never meant for you to…" Shizuo whispered he stood back onto his feet and stared at the very pale body; watching his own tears fall on Izaya's cheek.

"I better go call Celty…" Shinra said before leaving the room once more.

"I…l l-love you flea…" Shizuo said before kissing Izaya on the cheek again, he felt a sickening chill run up his spine at the feeling of how cold Izaya's skin was now. As he pulled away he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden beeping he heard.

_Beep…beep…beep…._

"_He's alive?"_ Shizuo thought as he put a hand on the side of the brunet's neck; he felt a smile spread across his face as the vein pulsed against his fingertips.

"Izaya….Izaya can you hear me?" Shizuo asked, he watched closely as Izaya's eyes fluttered open.

"Shiz…Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked in a voice almost too low for the blonde to hear, he tried to say something else but the blonde had him locked in a bear hug.

"I knew you would be ok flea, I knew you were to stubborn to die." Shziuo said as he nearly crushed the burnet in his arms, once he realized what he was doing he wuickly pulled away, his face a now blushing red. He stared at the smaller male with a shocked expression on his face…the flea had the widest grin he had ever seen on him.

"Why is it that…even when I'm in the worst possible condition…you can still make me smile? Why is it that every time I see you or think about you I smile? I've never done this before so…why is it only you that makes me this way?" Izaya asked; Shizuo grinned and captured Izaya's lips with his own. After what felt like an eternity Shizuo pulled away from the blushing brunet and smiled down at him.

"That's why flea…" Izaya laughed and propped himself up on his elbows.

"I died for a moment there didn't I?" The smaller male asked as he laid back against the headboard.

"Yea…I really thought you were dead flea."

"Hn…when I was unconscious all I kept thinking was how much I wanted to die…then when I did I saw this bright light which actually kind of scared me…just as I was about to let go I heard something that brought me back. Do you know what it was?" Izaya asked curiously, Shizuo's grin got wider as he leaned forward to capture the brunet's lips once more.

"I love you, you screwed up flea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the stupid ending. I could really see where I was going with it but I kind of liked how it ended. Nice and sweet! My next story I have 3 different ideas so I have to decide! Anyway everyone pleas have a nice thanksgiving and don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
